


together.

by damnmysterytome



Series: kastledevil [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Matt needs Frank's help finding Karen, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "Frank Castle is dead. The Punisher is born." And then he finds out Karen is in some serious danger, and decides to be both: the man and the antihero. One to kill, one to protect the person who believed in him from the start. || KASTLEDEVIL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together.

“I need your help.” Matt Murdock’s voice brings Frank out of his concentration and he cranes his head back to look at him. He’s in his Daredevil costume, which still makes Frank  _laugh._

“How did you find me?” Frank asks, turning back to the gun he’s cleaning.

Matt chooses to ignore what Frank’s question – he doesn’t have time to dance around the subject. “It’s Karen. She’s missing. Taken.”

Frank stills at the mention of her name, his twitching finger the only movement he makes for several seconds. “Who?”

“She’s been following a string of missing women, she thinks it’s a serial killer. I think she’s right.”

“How long?”

“Foggy only got called by her boss yesterday, said she hasn’t been in work in a few days.”

Frank slams his hands down on the table and his head turns to look at Matt.

If looks could kill, Matt Murdock would fall over dead.

“It took you  _days_  to realize she’s missing?”

Matt doesn’t need Frank making his guilt worse. “She’s not my biggest fan right now.”

Frank scoffs and he starts assembling the rifle in his hands. “Got her files on him?” He knows Karen, he used to watch her for the first few weeks after he saved Matt. He stopped after a few weeks – but he knows that Karen probably has a thick file on the guy.

He hears footsteps behind him and a thick file falls onto his table. Frank sets down the rifle and flips through the articles. The pictures of victims are even gruesome to him. He scowls and slams the folder shut, lifting a hand to his forehead. How had he not known of this guy?

“Are you going to help me?”

“I don’t need your help to find her.” Frank scoffs and he stands to his feet, looking at Matt Murdock briefly before he picks up his rifle and turns from Matt.

“ _Hey,_ ” His voice stops Frank again and he turns his head just to the left to hear him better. “she is the  _only_ good thing about this damn city. She is the  _only_ one who ever believed in you after we took your case.” Karen was the only one he dealt with during his trial – but that was by choice. But he was right. She always believed in him, even when he gave her every single reason not to.

“I don’t like you. I don’t like your methods. But I love her. And you…. Whatever you feel for her, it matters enough that the  _second_ I leave, you’ll be out that door looking for her. We can find her faster together.”

Red is right. He knows it. Doesn’t mean he likes it. Frank turns slowly to face Matt. He’s staring him in the face, his jaw set in a firm line.

He speaks through gritted teeth. “One thing clear. He dies.” Anyone who puts Karen in danger dies.

Matt’s head nods quickly and what he says surprises him. “I’d pull the trigger myself.”

 


End file.
